


Blind Date

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [12]
Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, Day 13, F/F, Next year I'm going to organize this thing better., Truth's Advent, because Batman is awesome, mom!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: When her babysitter canceled on her Elsa thought the date was going to crash and burn.





	

Elsa loved her friends dearly. She did. But it was times like these that made her want to strangle them. What had started out as a nice attempt at easing her way back into the dating scene had started a disastrous ball rolling. Ever since they had arranged the blind date, one bad thing right after the other had started happening. Like Murphy had decided that she needed to spend a year’s worth of her bad luck in the week leading up to what was already a nerve wracking social event.

When her babysitter had canceled on her she had honestly considered just calling it off. However, it was practically impossible since, blind date and all, she didn’t have the unlucky lady’s number. The idea of standing her up had crossed her mind, but the thought made her feel guilty to the point that she just gave in and decided to weather the date and suffer. If they couldn’t accept Olaf then she didn’t want to bother with them anyway.

Olaf, though, was super excited to be included on the date. He didn’t think of any of the implications of it going epically wrong, he just loved the idea of meeting new people. Up to and including possible girlfriends for his mommy. More so, since he would get to, as he put it, ‘make sure she’s princess charming enough’.

Happily, the place they were going to wasn’t fancy after all, it was just a burger joint a shade better than the typical. She had also been asked to dress casual, so there was that too. Still she brought enough money to pay for herself and Olaf, fully expecting for the date to follow her last week’s trend of crashing and burning. It was bad that she was actually hoping she got stood up.

Her friends, cruel bastards that they were, had only given her a text describing her date when she arrived at the burger joint. She and Olaf were to be on the lookout for a redhead in pigtails wearing shorts and a batman T-shirt. This suddenly made her realize the exact reason why Tiana had been so picky about asking what she was going to dress up in despite the ‘dress casual’ rule she had been given. Olaf was just excited that the redhead might share the same favorite super-hero.

It was ten minutes to six when Olaf excitedly pulled on her arm. His hands flying away as he pointed her out.

“Look! Look! Is that your date?” Elsa eyed the latest redhead to enter the place and a quick examination confirmed it. Red hair in pigtails and enough freckles to make Tiana say that she was speckled. While her shirt was covered up by a jacket, she was wearing shorts. Elsa bit a lip when she noticed the woman’s legs. Tiana had been purposely mysterious on everything but with legs like that she was willing to forgive and forget.

“I think so.” Elsa felt her gut drop as teal eyes looked over her table and moved on. She had turned to Olaf, ready to just order and get all of this over with when a shadow appeared over the table. Elsa looked up, realizing it was the woman.

“Uh. This is going to sound really weird so I’ll just ask then skedaddle. I have a blind date? And you match the description I was given?” The woman held up a note, crinkled with familiar handwriting. 

“Yes, I’m here for a blind date. My babysitter canceled…” Elsa almost cringed when Olaf jumped up, leaning over the table and grabbing onto her hand for a handshake, his mouth running a mile a minute.

“I’m Olaf! Do you like Batman?! You’re my mom’s date? Please like Batman!” The woman rolled with it, a smile spread across her face as she shook his hand. She took a seat once he had let go, answering the questions with finesse.

“Nice to meet ya. Yes I sure indubitably do, yes again, of course who doesn’t? I’m Anna.” Anna looked over at Elsa, “And you?”

“Elsa.” Elsa said, feeling the warmth of Anna’s hand as she gave it a firm shake. Just like she had Olaf’s. They quieted down some when the waitress came by to take their orders. Elsa had to bite back a giggle when Anna had a serious discussion between herself and Olaf about the pros and cons of ranch vs. barbecue sauce for chicken fingers. 

“I’m guessing this means we’re watching that new superhero movie instead of the romance?”

“Oh, well...” Elsa tried not to sputter just as her kid all but jumped onto the table in joy.

“YES! Can we keep her, mom!? Please please please?”


End file.
